


Eat the Tomato Please

by white_cherry13 (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/white_cherry13
Summary: "Sarada, please, eat the damn tomato!"In which Sasuke tries to get his daughter to eat a tomato.





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, tomatoes, the most beautiful and delicious food to ever exist on this earth.

Uchiha Sasuke loved tomatoes, it was a given fact considering that he ate them almost every day during training, lunch, missions, and so on. Only Naruto and Sakura knew that tomatoes were his "weakness." In fact, he had "lost" a battle against Naruto because the dobe had threatened to burn all his tomatoes. His tomatoes were too precious to waste after all.

His tomato marathon ended when he married Sakura as the pink haired medic decided that enough was enough. She had told him that she was sick of eating tomatoes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every single day of every week. But, he had managed to convince her to let him grow a little tomato garden in the backyard reassuring her that he would be the ones to tend to them.

"Sasuke-kun, you're too obsessed with tomatoes." Sakura had told him one day when he had spent the whole day in the garden tending to his tomatoes.

Despite owning a tomato garden in his backyard, Uchiha Sasuke knew that he couldn't just devour them to his liking. No, the tomatoes had to be perfectly ripe and he wouldn't dare to pick them when they weren't. There was a specific day marked on the calendar that was written in his neat writing, 'Tomato Day.' It was only on this day would he venture outside to his garden and select the best ones. 

After Sarada was born, Sakura immediately returned to her duties at the hospital leaving Sasuke to look after Sarada. Sasuke realized that this would work in his favor since he was in charge of everything concerning his little princess, including her meals. He then assigned himself a personal mission to get Sarada to love tomatoes as much as he did. Success guaranteed a lifetime warranty of tomatoes every day since he was positive that Sakura wouldn't be able to resist two tomato loving Uchihas.

As soon as Sakura left for the hospital, he headed over to his garden as he selected the ripest tomatoes and placed them into a bowl. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy because he was absolutely certain that they would be delicious and he wouldn't be able to try one. After washing them and sitting down at the dinner table with Sarada, he cut the tomatoes into perfect slices before feeding her one. 

To his dismay, Sarada's face contorted into one of disgust before spitting the tomato out onto the table. All Sasuke could feel at that moment was a sense of grief for the poor poor tomato that currently sat on the table. 

'Calm down Sasuke, that piece was probably the least delicious one.' he reassured himself before wiping the mess up and trying to feed Sarada another piece.

As soon as he picked up the tomato, Sarada started to fuss as she wiggled in his arms trying to escape the dreadful tomato that was slowly getting closer and closer to her mouth. She hated them and they tasted ghastly.

Frustration bubbled inside of Sasuke as Sarada knocked the tomato slice out of his hand and once again onto the floor. She was wasting his delicious tomatoes that had committed no sin as he simply couldn't understand why Sarada hated the tomatoes. Tomatoes were gifts from the heavens and seeing as Sarada had ruined two perfect tomatoes, he found himself unconsciously activating his susanoo.

 

Haruno Sakura was exhausted. The shifts at the hospital had been brutal with two teams of severely injured ANBU. Half of the squad had their bodies nearly crushed into pieces while the other half found themselves dealing with a harsh poison. Chakra depleted and tired, Haruno Sakura expected to see her husband and daughter sitting calmly in the living room waiting for dinner. She did not expect to see her beloved Sarada crying and a full Susanoo surrounding her. 

"Sarada!" she yelled as she ran towards her poor poor daughter and punched an unsuspecting Sasuke who had just disabled Susanoo upon hearing his wife yell. Sakura reached for her daughter and started to soothe her cries as Sasuke sat on the floor hissing while clutching his throbbing head where a beautiful bruise was starting to form. 

"Please explain to me why you were using Susanoo on a child for kami's sake!" she yelled as Sasuke stumbled to get up and sit on the couch. His head was absolutely throbbing and he felt thankful that his wife hadn't gathered chakra into her fists before punching him.

"Tomatoes are dangerous." Sasuke muttered as Sakura slowly understood what he meant as she walked over to him and healed his bruise and his aching head.

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada-chan hates tomatoes. You're the only one who is obsessed with tomatoes to that extent." Sakura mentioned as Sasuke fainted from knowing that both his wife and daughter hated tomatoes.


	2. Notice

Hello everyone~

Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic although it was relatively short and very crappy. As you can tell, this is not a chapter for the story but instead a notice as you can tell by the title.

I am currently suffering from a writer's block and it's every writer's dread and the last time I updated or uploaded any story was around a month and a week ago.

First, I would like to see HAPPY NEW YEARS to everybody and if it didn't come yet or it already passed, oops?

Anyways back on hand, I need ideas. So, I would greatly appreciate it if you guys gave me some requests. However, I will not accept lemons/smut requests. I may not be able to get to every request and may not be able to write it the best I can but I can surely try. 

The type of requests I look for usually involve the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden fandom since I am most familair with the characters there. But, if you can tell from my fanfics, I usually write Sasusaku fanfictions. However, I will gladly accept Sakura x _______ requests with anyone. Modern au, detective au, you name it, I'll accept it.

Thank you once again for taking the time to read my terrible fanfics and please comment some requests, they would help me a lot.

Have a wonderful day~

-white_cherry13


End file.
